fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Flaming Games
Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Everyone else who sexually identifies as something else! It's time for the 10th Anniversary Showcase, but for once Flaming Games finally gets back in the spotlight and not it's subsidiary Boss Games! There'll be teasers, new games, trailers, and more. So, what are you waiting for? Let's do this! And remember, we can still have Boss Games' games, since we do own them. Day 1: Eternal Awakening & Herodads & Teaser Eternal Awakening Trailer The screen shows Xavier Javes, a 16 year old male teenager with brown hair wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. The trailer starts with the opening stealth session as he crawls under tables, running, and throwing things in the house he's in as distractions. This part of the trailer ends with him being picked up by a man holding a baseball bat, who throws Xavier onto the floor and slams his baseball bat right where his head is - cutting to the next part right before it makes contact. The screen has now cut to some sort of spirit world, where Sarah Palinstar, a 16 year old female teenager wearing a cyan shirt and shorts conjures up a sword and begins slashing at a perfect replica of the man with the baseball bat, before finally impaling him through the heart. However, he throws the baseball bat and hits her right in the face, making her wake up in a different house than the one before. An older person grins at Sarah and says, "It's time to go, they'll find out where you are soon..." and the trailer ends. Herodads: Hot & Steamy info It's time for more info on the first Herodads: Showering Force dlc, Hot & Steamy! While several things have been revealed already (two new maps and four new dads), in this presentation we'll go over the rest of the new content in this hot & steamy DLC! First off, the two other new maps will sneak in references to Heroforce (due to it being a crossover between Heroforce and Shower with your Dad Simulator) and another new map is actually from Heroforce - it will be revealed on the final day of the showcase along with two brand new weapons which both happen to be snipers, which may or may not be foreshadowing to what the map is. Anyways, onto actual things being revealed today about Herodads. First off, the new map Over will take place in a floating tunnel - due to it floating high in the air, you will fall to your death if you make a wrong step. And considering this map is full of places for sneak attacks, features areas of the map that will fall apart if you step on them or stay on them for too long, and springs that will you bounce you out, this map is truly perilous in the small chance that you freak out if you see somebody. Another new map, Dirtbalt, is mostly built for Free for All - nowhere to hide, everyone on one big platform, it's basically Final Destination (not the movie). The update released at the same exact time the DLC comes out also features brand new weapons (up to level 20) due to the fact that before this update, you couldn't get any new weapons once you hit level 5 which didn't give many players a good choice of weapons. This means 12 new weapons not counting the DLC, and the DLC will likely double that, or go higher than just doubling it. A mystery teaser This mystery project is made in a collaboration with Nintendo for Nintendo Switch. "Master... I think we've gone far enough. We can just set up our dungeon here." "Not now, we need a perfect spot, so we can utilize the perfect traps. We could go for more snow-based traps near a snowy area, or do a sand trap in a desert area. We need to think hard about this." "Well, i've been carrying around this bag of spike traps forever, and frankly it's making me really slow. Did you see those-" "Yeah, but the last dungeon we raided gave some decent loot, and I got to buy a Golden Scimitar. Now, just shut up, and move!" Day 2: Elementals 2, Guncat: Return of Gundog Welcome back to Day 2 of Flaming Games! Today, we'll be tackling two games by our subsidiary Boss Games and the first console by Flaming Games! Also known as the stuff people actually want. Elementals 2 Elementals 2 will have some new Elementals, so here they are! First off, Bomb Elemental - friends tell him he has quite the explosive personality, which he can use to the other Elementals advantages. He can set up bombs to explode walls, throw bombs into certain enemies, and defuse bombs. Bomb Elemental will be obtained by by beating the third level in Solar System 2 and is key to opening passageways up plus defeating the second boss. Second off, two returning Elementals confirmed to day - Sponge Elemental and Light Elemental, both in Solar System 3. Which specializes in dark, damp caves. And maybe a Kraken or two... While this Elementals 2 update was short, expect more tomorrow. Probably. Most likely. Guncat: Return of Gundog A lot of info, not a lot of time. Let's get through this fast! First off, the Nintendo Switch version will have splitscreen co-op. Instead of a Wii U port, there will be a 3DS port which also features the classic character select, with a map showing where the ally is on the top screen. Now, onto the next info. Allies all (well, most of them) die in one hit, so you have to be extra careful with them. They include Lieon who shoots iceballs to contrast his twin brothers fireballs, freezing enemies for a short amount of time. Whoever you don't pick in Stage 8 (Gunkitten or Gunpuppy unless it's splitscreen co-op, meaning no ally for that stage) will function as your ally. Jellyloan Kings, returning from the original game, functions as a shield, taking three hits for you. To make up for a less amount of hits from the original game, he also now wields Lieon's original weapon of Sun Blade. which is a melee weapon that deals a low amount of damage but deals damage overtime by burning. Finally, the fourth (and last) ally i'll be confirming is T. Bag... who as the name implies is a tea bag! Full of Poison Ivy.... that he throws at enemies to stun them for a random amount of time between 2 and 10 seconds. Oh, we're out of time. Tomorrow, there'll be a lot of stuff announced - herodads, elementals 2, guncat return of gundog, eternal awakening, elaboration on the mystery teaser, the console Flame X, and probably not more. Day 3: whole load of shit WHOLE LOAD OF SHIT TODAY LETS GO Herodads Content Before new content is announced, here's the run-down of previously confirmed content. The new map Over will take place in a floating tunnel - due to it floating high in the air, you will fall to your death if you make a wrong step. And considering this map is full of places for sneak attacks, features areas of the map that will fall apart if you step on them or stay on them for too long, and springs that will you bounce you out, this map is truly perilous in the small chance that you freak out if you see somebody. Another new map, Dirtbalt, is mostly built for Free for All - nowhere to hide, everyone on one big platform, it's basically Final Destination (not the movie). The update released at the same exact time the DLC comes out also features brand new weapons (up to level 20) due to the fact that before this update, you couldn't get any new weapons once you hit level 5 which didn't give many players a good choice of weapons. This means 12 new weapons not counting the DLC, and the DLC will likely double that, or go higher than just doubling it. And now, for the new content that isn't copy/pasted! The new map Observatory is basically the map from Heroforce, as it says "A mysterious temple built in a seemingly perfect location to view the night sky. Observatory is an open map, with the temple standing in the center of a large courtyard. The three-floored temple is full of holes, allowing surprise attacks from above and sniper shots from across the map!" Along with this new map, two sniper rifles are released! The Shitrifle and SHO S2 (Shower Shit2) are mainly polar opposites. The Shitrifle has great accuracy but low power, the SHO S2 has terrible accuracy (shakes a lot when trying to aim) but is basically a 2HKO. Also new to the DLC is the oddball weapon Clean/Hairy Soap. When in the form of Clean Soap, you can whack teammates to heal them a total of three times. After that, it turns into Hairy Soap which you use as a melee weapon. The only way to turn it back to Clean Soap is by using the Special Ability which surrounds you with clean water and heals you - however each special ability used reduces Clean Soap's amount of times to heal and Hairy Soap's damage dealt. Mystery Teaser Reveal This teaser is Dungeon Delver - a game where players make their own Dungeon Worlds where they create their own dungeons, shops, NPCs, etc - it comes with amiibo functionality where you can summon weapons in from amiibo games. Fire Flowers to throw fireballs at enemies, Master Sword to stab enemies and reach it's full power when near massive amounts of evil, and more. This game can kind of be called a Nintendo Switch version of RPG Maker. Elementals 2 The showcase continues later. Category:Subpages Category:Presentations